This invention relates to shock absorbing support pads for missiles and more particularly to such a pad which is initially attached to the missile and is released therefrom after launch.
The shock absorbing support pad must interface with the missile in such a manner to maintain adequate shear strength, not adhere to the environmental protection material on the surface of the missile and provide compliance and load distribution over bumps or small irregularities on the surface of the missile.